polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnesotaball
Minnesotaball |founded = May 11th, 1858 |image = Minnesotaball.png |caption = Long live the 10,000 Lakes! Dontcha' know? Ya sure ya betcha! Skol! |personality = Nice, Nicer than that lovely Wisconsin, Seasonally depressed in the winter. |language = English and many other (cuz' immigrants) |capital = Saint Paulball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christian link title |friends = Norwayball North Dakotaball Canadaball Germanyball |enemies = Michigancube Wisconsinball 3ball (Formerly) |likes = Hockey Target Vikings Tater-tot hotdish Caribou coffee Inside Out Soldier from TF2 |hates = Fargo, poorly built bridges, harsh winters, people doing terrible impressions of his accent, losing the Super Bowl, CHEESEHEADS!,The Loud House |predecessor = USAball's clay |intospace = Yes |bork = Snow Snow/Hotdish Hotdish/Skol Skol! |status = It's not soda. It's POP! |notes = MINNESOTA STATE OF HOCKEY!!! |reality = State of Minnesotaball }}Minnesotaball is a northern Midwest stateball of . History Minnesotaball was a 3ball (Ojibwa and Dakota) until he was adopted by USAball. Firstly, he was apart of the Northwest Territory from 1783-1800. Then he was apart of the Indiana Territory from 1800-1809, as well as apart of the Louisiana territory from 1803-1812. Then the Illinois Territory from 1809-1818 and the newly formed Missouri Territory from the Louisiana Territory in 1812-1820. After that he became part of the Michigan Territory from 1818-1836 and the Unorganized Territory from 1821-1834. Then being fully included into the Michigan Territory in 1835. A year later he became part of the Wisconsin Territory in 1836, and two years later in 1838, was split again by the Wisconsin Territory and the newly formed Iowa Territory. Years later in 1847, the Unorganized Territory claimed the western half of Minnesota yet again. The next year in 1848, he became completely included in the Unorganized Territory, but the very next year in 1849 he was granted his very own territory in 1849. Finally, he was admitted to the Union on May 11th, 1858 by taking the clay from the Territory of Minnesotaball. In the American Civil War, Minnesota sent in the First Minnesota Regiment to help the Union win the Battle of Gettysburg. In General Minnesotaball is told he is one of the nicest states in the USA and that he has a unique accent. He likes to go up north to the cabin in the summer and play hockey in the winter. It's also one of the colder states in the USA. One of the smartest and healthiest states. He is blindly liberal, and hates Donald Trump, but is starting to turn more conservative. He has a Football team called Minnesota Vikings. He also really hates the Packers (Cheeseheads). But He sometimes cannot into winning the Super Bowl. Also he says he wants to leave USAball and join Canadaball because his culture has more Canadian in him than American, which at one point Canadaball joked about how Minnesotaball is his 11th Province. Relations Minnesotaball is kinda like Canadaball when it comes to relations, since he is friendly with almost everybody. Best Friends & Friends * North Dakotaball - younger and favorite brother. They both can into big Norwegian population and a land border with Canadaball. Also, most of North Dakotaball's clay was once part of Minnesotaball as a territory. * South Dakotaball - twin brother of North Dakotaball, but is not as similar to Minnesotaball (although they still have much in common.) He's a good little brother and likes my teams. * Canadaball - uncle who taught Minnesotaball how to be nice. He gives Minnesotaball his cold weather, Both can into unique accents. and sorry, but no, I wont give my Northwest Angle to Manitobaball. I parodied one of his rock bands once: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDgs1iroYyY. Real Father * Iowaball - neighbor who gets along with Minnesotaball. Both can into John Deere! has smelly pigs. * Somaliaball - Gives Minneapolisball many immigrants. * Laosball and Cambodiaball - Many of my Hmong immigrants come from here. * Norwayball - Minnesotaball's main and largest heritage, I has the most Norwegian Americans in USAball. Real European Grandfather. * Germanyball - Takes up the other half of my heritage, mostly in the south, especially New Ulm. 2nd Real European Grandfather. * USAball - My dad who accepts stupid cheesehead as his son, but i still lub him.. * 3ball - I am so sorry about that fight back in 1862, we can into friends now. Enemies * Wisconsinball - football rivals! But we both have German heritage in our populations, But he hates me, Remove Cheesehead Packers from the Super Bowl! * Yooperball and Michigancube - GIB ISLE ROYALE! IT IS CLOSER TO MY CLAY DONTCHA' KNOW?! GIB NOW OR YOULL END UP LIKE CHEESEHEAD IN FOOTBALL! How to draw Like almost all US states, he's only a coat of arms on a blue background (Is of Ugly!): # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of Minnesota in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. zh:明尼苏达球 Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:Protestant Category:America Category:Christian Category:Minnesotaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red Blue Green Yellow White Category:Replace Image